To love and be loved
by stay gold
Summary: Meg asks Luke to be her date to a wedding....
1. Going to the chapel but not getting marr...

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.not even this computer.it's my dads.  
  
A/N- Hey! This is my first American Dreams fic. I hope you all like it!  
  
*************************************  
  
CHAPTER ONE- GOIN' TO THE CHAPEL.BUT NOT GETTING MARRIED  
  
Meg walked into the Pryor house brushing the soft white snow from her jacket.  
  
" Meg is that you?" Mrs. Pryor called from upstairs.  
  
" Yes, mom. I'm home." Meg answered walking up the stairs.  
  
" Could you play with Will? He's been begging me all day to play, but I just haven't had time." Mrs. Pryor said while sorting out the clothes on her bed.  
  
" Okay." Meg said walking out of her parent's room, "but if he cheats I'm not playing with him again." Meg added while going downstairs to find her baby brother.  
  
" Hey Meg.could you get me some milk?" JJ asked from the family room.  
  
" I have to go play with Will. You can get it." Meg said walking past JJ to Will who was sitting down on the couch mumbling to himself.  
  
" What are you saying to yourself?" Meg asked as she joined her brother on the couch.  
  
" I'm going over a bible verse we have to memorize for class." Will stated and went back to babbling the verse over and over.  
  
" Say it to me." Meg stated putting an arm around Will.  
  
" Okay, 'For God so loved the world.that he gave his one and only son, that whoever believes in him, shall not perish.but have everlasting life.'- John.3:16" Will said proudly.  
  
" See you did it! I'm proud of you. Hey do you want to come with me to the record store? I need to talk to Luke." Meg asked hugging her baby brother.  
  
" Okay." Will said happily.  
  
" Okay." Meg repeated smiling.  
  
" Mom! I'm gonna go to the record store to talk to Luke. Will's gonna come too!" Meg called up to her mom.  
  
" Okay hun. Don't be too long though and make sure Will's wrapped up warm!" Mrs. Pryor called back.  
  
" Okay!" Meg responded. After Will was bundled up so much you could hardly see his face the two set out into the cold.  
  
" Meg?" Will asked as they approached the store.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" If you marry Luke.you won't forget me.right?" Will asked so innocently.  
  
" I would NEVER forget you buddy! I love you soo much! Why do you ask that?" Meg asked looking down on her precious brother.  
  
" Because I don't want to loose you. You're the only one who plays with me." Will said squeezing his big sister's hand.  
  
" You're the only one I like playing with." Meg said smiling down on Will. Once the entered the store Luke spotted them and rushed over.  
  
" Meg! Hey Will!" Luke said kissing Meg on the cheek.  
  
" Hey Luke. Will, why don't you go look at those records and I'll be right there." Meg said unbuttoning Will's jacket so he could move his arms.  
  
" Okay. Hi Luke." Will stated.  
  
"Hey bud." Luke grinned.  
  
" Luke I need to ask you something." Meg said following Luke behind the counter.  
  
" Okay. What is it?" Luke asked ringing up a record for a customer.  
  
" Well, see.my cousin is getting married in Boston next weekend.and.well.I was wondering.I mean if you don't want to come you don't have to, I mean it's totally up to you because I'd totally understand if." Meg babbled but was interrupted by Luke.  
  
" I'd love to come." Luke said smiling.  
  
" You would?" Meg asked in disbelief.  
  
" Of course! You're my girlfriend.why wouldn't I want to come?"  
  
" I don't know.I thought you just might not want to.that's all." Meg said smiling too.  
  
" You're crazy. Just let me know when we leave." Luke said grinning at Meg.  
  
"Okay. Well I should go get Will. Bye Luke." Meg stated still smiling.  
  
" Bye Meg." Luke said with a twinkle in his eyes. 


	2. Permission first

A/N- Thank you sooooo extremely much to my reviewers: Oboegirl06, Joanna, Maggie, and reality! You guys rock! I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
*********************************** " That was quick Meg." Mrs. Pryor said once Meg and Will returned.  
  
" Yeah, well I just wanted to ask Luke a question." Meg stated hanging up her coat and unbuttoning Will's.  
  
"What did you ask him?" Mrs. Pryor asked, she kinda knew all ready, but just wanted to hear it from Meg.  
  
" Well, I didn't think you or dad would mind, so I um.I asked...well see I asked him if he'd be my date to the wedding." Meg babbled.  
  
" Okay." Mrs. Pryor stated grinning.  
  
" Okay? You're not mad?" Meg asked puzzled.  
  
" Nope, I was gonna tell you to ask him anyways." Mrs. Pryor stated.  
  
Just then Roxanne came bursting through the back door.  
  
" Hello everyone!" Roxanne exclaimed happily.  
  
" Hello Roxanne." Mr. Pryor said walking into the kitchen.  
  
" Meg, what was I hearing about Luke coming to the wedding?" Mr. Pryor asked placing is coffee cup in the sink.  
  
" Oh, I asked him to be my date. Is that okay?"  
  
" Sure, I wish you asked us first though."  
  
" I know, I'm sorry." Meg said biting her lip.  
  
" It's okay. We're leaving Friday at three.so tell Luke to be ready by then." Mr. Pryor said walking into the family room.  
  
" Okay. I will." Meg said smiling at her mom.  
  
A/N-sorry so short! I'll make sure the next one is longer! 


	3. Understanding the obvious

That Friday Luke showed up at the Pryor house promptly at three. JJ was out front scraping the ice off the family car when Luke walked up the driveway.  
  
" Hi JJ." Luke said nodding towards Meg's older brother.  
  
" Luke." JJ responded.  
  
" I, should I just go in?" Luke asked nervously.  
  
" Yeah, hey Luke." JJ called over his shoulder to Luke's retreating back.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" You like her? Meg I mean, do you like her?" JJ asked quietly.  
  
" Yes, very much." Luke responded. JJ nodded.  
  
" You do know that if you hurt her in anyway I'll make sure you don't walk or even move." JJ stated smirking slightly, but still keeping an air of authority.  
  
" I know, I would never hurt her JJ. I.I respect her very much." Luke stated.  
  
" Good, as you should. Meg's a great girl.you're lucky to even know her." JJ said smiling.  
  
" I know." Luke said walking up the walkway and knocking once before entering the house. From outside JJ heard Meg's laughter rippling through out the air. He smiled. ' Why did she have to grow up?' he thought. 


	4. Ritzy ballrooms, sea of people, and Roll...

The wedding was beautiful, and Mrs. Pryor was seen dabbing the corners of her eyes with a tissue periodically through the service. Immediately following was the reception at some ritzy hotel ballroom.  
  
"Look at this place!" Meg exclaimed once they walked through the doors.  
  
" Wow!" Will responded.  
  
" Peter and Bitsy really out did themselves this time." Mr. Pryor stated quietly.  
  
" Are your aunt and uncle rich?" Luke asked JJ.  
  
" Well not really. They make okay money, but they must've gotten a deal for this place." JJ answered.  
  
" Luke come on. I want to dance." Meg stated excitedly as she grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Luke looked at JJ with a face pleading for help while JJ just shrugged and smiled.  
  
JJ sat there watching Meg and Luke dance. He sighed to himself. He missed that. He missed having someone. Without Beth, he felt alone and helpless. Without Beth, he wasn't himself.  
  
" JJ, watch Will. Your father and I are going to dance." Mrs. Pryor stated placing a hand on JJ's shoulder.  
  
" Okay, Will come sit over here." JJ said to his brother.  
  
" JJ? Do you think I'll ever have a girlfriend who I can dance with?" Will asked as he bopped up and down to the music.  
  
" I'm sure you will some day." JJ responded.  
  
" Well, why don't you have a girlfriend anymore?" Will asked innocently.  
  
JJ just stared at Will, " Because, I don't." He stated simply.  
  
" Where's Patty?" Will asked.  
  
" I don't know, probably with grandma." JJ answered.  
  
" Can I go over to grandma?"  
  
" No, I'm supposed to watch you, so sit." JJ stated.  
  
" Fine." Will said reluctantly as he stared out into the sea of people dancing. " Hi." A female voice stated. JJ turned around to see a tall brunette standing behind him.  
  
" Hi." JJ said nervously.  
  
" I'm Rollin McBride. My brother is the groom's best man, he's also the one hitting on that waitress." Rollin stated, nodding towards a tall guy trying to dance with a much-distressed waitress.  
  
" Oh," he laughed at the sight, " I'm JJ Pryor. My cousin is the bride."  
  
" Nice to meet you JJ Pryor." Rollin said softly while smiling.  
  
" Nice to, uh, meet you too." JJ said smiling nervously. He couldn't believe this girl was talking to him. She was gorgeous with long brown hair that reached the middle of her back, deep emerald green eyes, and a breathtaking smile.  
  
" Do you want to dance?" Rollin asked.  
  
" I would love to, but I have to watch my little brother Will." JJ stated.  
  
" That's okay, maybe later." Rollin responded cheerfully.  
  
" I'd like that." JJ answered genuinely which Rollin noticed.  
  
" Bye." Rollin said as she turned and disappeared into the crowd. 


	5. Yeah I think I do

A/N- I just want to say thank you SOOO much to all who reviewed! That means so much to me! Also, for the story I just have Beth and JJ not together.even though I really like them together, I wanted to try something different. Also, I don't go into why they broke up.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything in regards to this show.(sigh).not even JJ.  
" Who was that?" Meg asked breathlessly as she and Luke walked to where JJ was sitting.  
  
" Who was who?" JJ questioned, trying to avoid the obvious.  
  
" Who was that girl you were talking to? Luke and I saw her come over when we were dancing," Meg explained.  
  
" Oh, her name is Rollin McBride. Her brother is the groom's best man," JJ answered.  
  
" She's cute," Luke stated. The statement was quickly followed by a hard nudge by Meg.  
  
" OW!" Luke stated rubbing his side.  
  
" Yeah, she is cute," JJ smiled.  
  
" Go talk to her," Meg suggested, sitting down next to Will.  
  
" I have to watch Will," JJ responded.  
  
" I'll watch him, go on!" Meg urged.  
  
" Fine," JJ stated standing up and fixing his hair.  
  
" You look great," Meg smiled. JJ just winked at her and walked over to Rollin.  
  
" Hi," JJ stated timidly.  
  
Rollin spun around and when she saw JJ her face lit up.  
  
" Hi!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
" Does that offer to dance still stand?" JJ asked.  
  
" Hmm.I don't know. Let me get back to you," Rollin teased.  
  
" Oh, okay," JJ said, turning around to walk away. " Hold on, of course the offer still stands!" Rollin laughed.  
  
" Good," JJ laughed.  
  
After a few minutes of dancing in silence, Rollin spoke up.  
  
" So, where do you live?"  
  
" Um, Philly, you?" JJ asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
" Same, what school do you go to?"  
  
" East Catholic, and let me guess, same?" JJ questioned, raising his eyebrow.  
  
" No, actually I go to Roister, but it's not far from East Catholic," Rollin answered, smiling.  
  
" Oh yeah, I've know where that is. My friend Charlie Downey was transferred there," JJ stated.  
  
" Downey, I think he might me in my Chemistry class," Rollin said after pondering on the name.  
  
" If he was, you'd know it, especially in Chemistry. He'd be the one who is always being sent to the nurse's office," JJ laughed.  
  
" Okay, yeah now that you mention it, he's in my class," Rollin laughed.  
  
" You're beautiful," JJ stated. Once he said it though he began to blush. " I'm sorry." He began.  
  
Rollin cut him off, " it's okay," she giggled.  
  
" JJ, mom wants me to tell you we have to leave because Will isn't feeling good," Patty stated, interrupting a beautiful moment.  
  
" Okay," JJ answered reluctantly.  
  
" Well, bye JJ," Rollin said sadly.  
  
" Hey listen, do you think I could have your number?" JJ asked nervously.  
  
" Sure," Rollin responded, once again smiling.  
  
After the teens exchanged numbers, the Pryor family and Luke left the reception and Boston. " You like her?" Meg whispered to JJ in the car.  
  
JJ sat there for a moment, " Yeah, I think I do."  
  
" I knew you did," Meg stated.  
  
JJ just sat there staring out into the sky..smiling. 


	6. boyish grins, curlers, and drivein movie...

Disclaimer- don't own it, never will, so there.  
  
A/N- Thank you all for the reviews! Woo Hoo!!!!!! Okay, I wanted to say I'm sorry it takes me so long to update the chapters. I've been SOOO busy. My best friend was in the hospital, I was in the hospital due to pneumonia, I've been out at baseball games a lot, and tons of other stuff. So, I don't mean to make excuses, but I'm sorry. Anyways, I hope you like the story!  
" Hi Mr. Pryor," Luke said when the door opened. " Luke, hi," Jack said, letting the youth inside. " Is Meg here?" Luke asked sheepishly. " Oh, right, MEG!" Jack called up the stairs. Luke just grinned and waited patiently. " LUKE!" Meg stated, bopping down the stairs with curlers in her hair. " I like it," Luke stated nodding towards her hair. Meg immediately blushed. " I was going to take them out, but I didn't want to make you wait," Meg stated, biting her bottom lip. " I came by to say thank you in person for allowing me to come with you last weekend," Luke said. " You're welcome, is that all you came over for?" Meg asked softly. " Well, no, I came to see you too," Luke stated, grinning his boyish grin. Just then the phone rang and JJ and Patty came racing to answer it. " Patty, just let me get it!" JJ argued. " FINE!" Patty stated frustrated. " Hello?" JJ asked. " Hi, may I speak to JJ?" A female voice asked on the other line. " This is him," JJ stated. " JJ? Hi, this is Rollin," The voice answered, revealing immediate nervousness. " Rollin, hi, how are you?" JJ asked, his voice filled with the same amount of nervousness. " I'm good," Rollin answered, " you?" " Fine, yeah, I'm fine," JJ responded. Rollin noted the awkwardness immediately. " JJ, we don't have to do this." J: " Do what?" R: " Do this, this talking on the phone. I know it's weird, well it I for me kind of, I don't know." J: " Rollin, I want to talk to you. I like talking to you. Listen, do you want to do something this weekend?" R: "I'd like that." J: " Okay, give me directions to your house and I'll pick you up. We can go see that new movie at the drive-in around seven on Saturday. Is that okay?" R: " Sure, okay so.." After getting the directions JJ hung up the phone and turned to face Meg and Luke who had been standing there the whole time. " You two could've gone you know," JJ stated. " Yeah, but we didn't want to," Meg responded. " Drive-in movie huh?" Dave smirked. " Yes, a drive-in," JJ smiled. " Why haven't we gone to a drive-in?" Meg asked Luke. " I don't know, do you want to go to one?" " Yes, I would," Meg stated. " Okay then, we'll go to one," Luke answered. " I swear, you two have only been going out for three months ( I don't know exactly how long they actually have been so I made it up) and already you are acting like an old married couple," JJ laughed. " It's the beauty of love my friend," Luke responded. " That was cute," Meg stated, looking at Luke. " Thanks, hey I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Luke stated to Meg. " Have fun at the drive-in," he said directing his attention to JJ. " Thanks," JJ answered, smiling. Luke gave Meg a quick kiss on the cheek and left. " Night JJ," Meg said walking up the stairs. " Night," JJ answered. "Hey Meg!" He called. " Yeah?" " I like him, I mean Luke, he's good for you," JJ stated. Meg looked at her older brother and smiled, " I do too." 


	7. AN

A/N- hey everyone, I just wanted to apologize for the format of the last chapter. I don't know what happened. When writing it, I had it spaced like the others, and then when I checked it on fanfiction, it was all grouped together. So sorry, hopefully the other chapters won't be like that! 


End file.
